


thank you for the memories

by WitheringFeniks



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, F/F, Female Link (Legend of Zelda), Memory Loss, Mipha is best girl and deserved better, No Dialogue, Reunions, Tragic Romance, Whump, mipha-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitheringFeniks/pseuds/WitheringFeniks
Summary: She supposed death was a lonely thing; trapped and unable to move on.
Relationships: Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	thank you for the memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my Heart of Wild Hero fic but I loved this segment too much not to post separately as well so it could be read as a stand-alone. Link's gender doesn't really matter that much but they had been together prior to Ganon's return.
> 
> This is Mipha centric, just her musing about what happened and how she's a-okay with learning her girlfriend kinda forgot her.

**Mipha: Thank you for the Memories**

.

.

.

Mipha supposed at least in death she was immune to the thick and heavy feeling of the Malice as it corrupted Vah Ruta.

She supposed at least she would still be here to gaze upon Lynk once more.

She supposed—

She supposed—

Death was a lonely thing.

Trapped and unable to move on.

Then through the darkness that had filled her days and nights that had long since blended together, was a sun. So bright, so familiar, so…

Mipha had only heard of the Shrine of Resurrection briefly. She did not know how it worked—she doubted the Sheikah scientists did, not truly—but she feels her unbeating heart break as Lynk confesses in a whisper that her memories had been stolen.

Mipha had never even thought that such an outcome would have been possible.

A part of her wonders if maybe it wasn't the Shrine that took her memories but her own subconscious in an attempt to protect herself. Mipha doesn't voice this, however, can't bring herself to. Not when Lyn admits to beginning to regain small pieces. Mipha doesn't wish to hinder her progress.

It saddens her, makes that ache inside her unbeating chest worse. A hundred years and the woman who she loved so deeply stood before her, unable to recall the life they had shared. Still, Mipha is an adult and she will put those she loves before her agony.

So no, Mipha is not angry, perhaps upset yes, but she could never be angry with Lyn. Never. Mipha loved her too much to even fathom such.

Mipha would be eternally grateful for all the memories they shared, she would hoard them and be one of the few people that were proof they happened if Lynk never fully regained her memories and—that was okay because Mipha loved Lynk.

Nothing would change that. It had already been a hundred years and never once had her love wilted or wavered.

While no one had wanted to think grimly before the return of the Calamity, before everything had gone so wrong; death had always been there. A lingering possibility. It was something they all knew could arrive at their doorsteps.

A tragic turn of events, Mipha mourns, one that can't be changed. She was still dead, Lynk was alive and had a journey to full fill, a friend to save and a country to free. Mipha might still hold an integral role in this but she was not alive. She could not comfort or accompany or help Lynk physically in her journey.

Mipha was a ghost, a spirit, trapped from moving on until her part was complete and, _she was okay with that._


End file.
